


There and Back again

by Nefertari_Amun



Series: Son of Durin, Daughter of Eve [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefertari_Amun/pseuds/Nefertari_Amun
Summary: Sequel to "An Unexpected Adventure" and "The Way to Erebor"Smaug has left the Mountain ans descends on Laketown while Lucy, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin are still there. What happened to Thorin and the other Dwarves back in the lonley mountain?





	1. Smaug attacks

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter of the last part to this Series. I hope you enjoy it as much as the previous ones. Feel free to leave comments and kudos ^^


	2. Survivors




	3. Dragon sickness




	4. A call to Arms




	5. Night before the battle




End file.
